


Distance

by MrsLionheart



Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I promise it just sounds bad, M/M, Plot Twists, but it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: He heaved a deep-drawn sigh and wished, he could go back to his own apartment, sleep in his own bed, beside his fiancé, pressed up against his back, reveling in the warmth he’d radiate. But Lance had literally thrown him out of their apartment, although Keith had begged, to let him stay. Lance just frowned and said. “No! We talked about it.”His expression was hard, as he shoved him out of the door and it felt final, as he closed it behind him.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the sixth drabble for Teddy's Klancemas 2019 promptlist and I'm sure, some of you will get a heart attack at this one, bc sometimes I loooveee to make plot twists and this idea just struck me like lightning and I /had/ to do it.
> 
> Anyway, I still hope you like it and the idea sparked from my personal experience, of how I spent that night ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think about it in the comments and leave a kudos! <3 <3 <3

Keith was lying in his childhood bed, staring at the ceiling, that was covered in glowing stars. His parents didn’t change much in his old childhood room, he thought to himself, as he let his mind wander a little. It’s been years since he’d slept here for the last time and the bed was too short for his 26 year-old, grown-up body, but it was the only possibility he had for this night.

He heaved a deep-drawn sigh and wished, he could go back to his own apartment, sleep in his own bed, beside his fiancé, pressed up against his back, reveling in the warmth he’d radiate. But Lance had literally thrown him out of their apartment, although Keith had begged, to let him stay. Lance just frowned and said. “No! We talked about it.”

His expression was hard, as he shoved him out of the door and it felt final, as he closed it behind him.

Keith still cringed at his words. He didn’t like it to be separated from Lance. He wasn’t happy with the thought of the distance between them, do to the fact that his parents’ house was about an hour away from their apartment, but he shook the feeling off, turned to side and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He shifted on his small bed, until he had his legs leaned up against the wall and his head was dangling over the edge.

He opened the chat with Lance and typed something in the chat box but deleted it again, after huffing a breath. Keith placed the phone on his chest, weighing the options in his head, if he should text him or not.

His thoughts were taking turns in his head and suddenly memories of their youth popped up in his mind.

They were teenagers and met through their mutual friends Matt, Pidge and Hunk. Keith was a hothead and Lance wasn’t one to back down easily, so they often butted heads in the beginning. Still, both developed an obvious crush on each other, helplessly pining and tiptoeing around each other for two long years. 

They drove their friends nuts with their obliviousness until Pidge snapped and made up a meeting with the others, to work out a plan to get the boys to confess to each other.

It was pretty simple. They baited them with the idea of going all together to an escape room and as the doors were about to be closed, they set up a distraction for them and slipped out, so they were on their own. 

Only the two of them. 

First they challenged each other, who would be the first to escape, then they realized they wouldn’t come far this way and managed to work together. It was more arguing than really working on the riddles. 

Lance was trying to tell Keith, he was sure about the answer to one of them, but Keith just wouldn’t listen, so it ended in Lance crossing his arms over his chest, a pout on his lips and him muttering. “You’re oblivious, as always.”

Keith stopped in his tracks, a frown on his face and asked. “What?”

He watched Lance sigh and throw his hands up in despair, as he started to walk around the small room and ranted. 

“God, Keith! You sometimes don’t notice the simplest of things, do you? I tried to explain to you, what the answer is, but you just say that  _ ‘it can’t be that obvious, that would be too easy’ _ . Argh! You’re really getting on my nerves! I mean, you don’t even get it, if someone flirts with you.  _ And I didn’t even do it subtly _ !”

This time, it was Lance who stopped dead in his tracks, the moment he’d finished to yell the last sentence, his eyes growing wide. He slowly turned his head in Keith’s direction, his mouth slightly agape and a beautiful, bright pink blush on his cheeks. 

Keith remembered the feeling of this moment, as if he was going through it all again.

Hot and cold shivers washed over him, his heart skipping a beat, only to start all over again with tripled speed, his chest feeling too tight with all the feelings overwhelming him. He felt happy, relieved, giddy and lightheaded, but at the same he was still wary, if it wasn’t just his mind playing tricks. He felt the heat creep up his neck, all over his face until it reached the tips of his ears and he was sure, he’d combust on the spot the next moment.

Keith chuckled quietly at the memory, as he recalled their stammered confession after and scolded himself in mind for being so blind before. If he thought back at their beginnings, he had to admit, that Lance was right. He’d always been obvious with his flirting. Keith just thought, it was his way to tease him and he huffed a laugh again, at his dumb teenager self.

He recalled all their shared memories, the happy moments, the sad ones and the special ones, he treasured deep inside of his heart.

Keith picked up his phone again and started to type and message for his fiancé.

_ ‘I’m sorry I made a scene earlier, as I left.  _

_ It’s just hard to spend a night without you, but I’ll manage.  _

_ No distance can ever keep us apart.  _

_ You’re always with me, in my heart. _

_ Can’t wait for tomorrow. _

_ I miss you, my love. Sleep well and have sweet dreams <3 _

_ I love you, baby’ _

His chest constricted in the familiar way, that left him breathless, emotions spreading warm through his whole body, leaving him lightheaded and with a lovestruck smile on his lips. 

He shifted again on the small bed, which groaned under his weight, settled in a halfway comfortable position and closed his eyes.

He was far too nervous to fall asleep right away, but eventually tiredness took over. 

The last thing on his mind, before drifting off into the sweet and comforting abyss of sleep, was Lance and the feeling of love, warmth and happiness settled deep in his chest.

He couldn’t wait for the next day to come, when they would finally tie the ends and call each other husbands.


End file.
